The Art of Seduction
by mistyheights
Summary: Who better to teach the virginal priestess a lesson or two in the art of seduction than our favorite lecherous monk? A year after her return, Kagome's desires have shifted to none other than Kouga but the wolf demon no longer seems to notice she exists. Miroku makes the troubled girl an offer she can't refuse... at least not forever. KK
1. The Offer

You don't really know true beauty until you watch the sunset on a summer evening in feudal Japan.

As stunning as the sky looked in that moment, it did little to lift the spirits of the confused young woman sitting on the edge of a stream.

Who would have guessed that the male body could be so... _captivating?_ It was beautiful, even. At least _his_ was.

It had been a long day full of laughter and fun under the hot sun with all her closest friends. At least that's what it _should_ have been. For Kagome, it was excruciating. It took everything in her power to keep from looking in his direction.

Laughter and loud banter pervaded the air where her friends splashed in the stream a good distance away.

"Inuyasha, get back here!" Shippo shouted angrily as the half demon wafted away from him, the child's favorite pool toy in tow. Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's loud, obnoxious laughter.

"You're gonna have to come get it, runt!"

"Don't worry, kid. I'll get it!" Even the sound of his deep voice sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. Kagome watched the object of her desire dive below the surface and swim towards the half-demon with remarkable speed. A smile tugged at her pale pink lips as she watched him close in on his pray before Inuyasha suddenly disappeared below the surface, flailing and shouting in protest. After retrieving Shippo's toy and swimming it over to the laughing child, he finally splashed up from the water to stand on his feet. Sleek, black hair clung to a masculine back and broad shoulders. Droplets of water trailed along every defined curve of his muscled arms and chest. Kagome's eyes followed the fluid motion, a blush heating her face.

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as her gaze lingered over the firmness of his chest. How had she spent so many times at his side treating his wounds with that _very same_ chest bared before her and not even bat an eyelash? What had changed since then? Was it him? Was it her?

Heat rose to her cheeks as her eyes descended lower on their own accord, marveling at his perfectly defined abs, noting how the muscles there seemed to tighten when he laughed.

Her breathing became more erratic and blush deepened as her gaze dared to move even lower, settling on his stomach and liking the way it stuck out ever so slightly. She couldn't help but smile at that, even as her heart raced and her eyes followed the light patch of hair that trailed from his naval and disappeared beneath the hem of his waistline.

Before she could stop the train of thought, her mind supplied images of what might be hiding below that cursed waistband.

She gasped loudly, uncertain if it was from the overwhelming feeling of shame that suddenly rose in her chest at having such lewd thoughts or because the fluttering sensation that intensified low in her belly.

"You're not exactly being discreet, you know." A familiar voice nearby said suddenly. She was so startled by the intrusion she visibly jumped and clutched her chest as if she was having a heart attack. With her heart still in her throat, Kagome took a few calming breaths before turning her head and glaring daggers at Miroku's smiling face.

"You can't be serious!" she sputtered angrily.

He chuckled and shrugged modestly. "I just have a knack for these things."

She was still trying to even out her breathing as the monk seated himself beside her. He almost seemed proud that this was now the _third_ time he had caught her ogling none other than _Kouga_!

Her face flushed a deep crimson as she realized she was one wayward thought away from pleasuring herself out here on the grass when Miroku walked up.

"Wait, I didn't even hear you approaching." Kagome muttered, "How long have you been standing there?" she demanded hotly before delivering an impressive punch to his shoulder.

He let out a pained moan and rubbed his shoulder dramatically. "Kagome, There's no need for violence! I simply noticed you swam away after Sango left so instead of following her home I decided to walk over and check on you first."

Sango left almost an hour ago. Kagome refrained from punching his arm again, too embarrassed to be angry.

"You know," the monk said taking on a serious tone. "You could always just tell him how you feel." That thought hadn't occured to her before since she wasn't really sure how she felt or _what_ exactly she felt. She bit down on her lip, now swollen from all the gnawing she had been doing as of late.

Heaving an exasperated sigh and shaking her she said, "No. I don't see that working in anyone's favor."

She watched Kouga in the distance as he flashed a fanged grin. His impossibly blue eyes were fixed on Inuyasha who was talking loudly. Distant memories of those eyes staring into hers flitted through her mind making her heart clench painfully.

"It seems to me like, at the very least, it might do you some good to get this off your chest." Miroku suggested. "Also, it might do _him_ some good too since that's all he's wanted since the day he met you."

"You know he never meant that stuff, Miroku." Kagome said sadly, "He only ever said those things to get to Inuyasha. Now that they've settled their differences and formed... a _really_ unlikely friendship while I was away, he barely even acknowledges me anymore."

"Kagome, with all due respect," Miroku said carefully as he watched his friend stare off longingly. "You would have to be foolish to believe Kouga never truly cared for you after all the times he's risked his life to save you in the past and gone out of his way to please you."

She frowned deeply as she contemplated the wise monk's words. Those memories now were painful, as she wished more than anything to be called his woman just one more time or to be swept up into his strong arms as he whisked her out of danger's way. Ever since she returned from her time and learned that Inuyasha and Kouga had become friends, the wolf demon had been completely indifferent towards her. At first she was slightly relieved as she had returned to be with her first love, Inuyasha, but over time it became apparent to Kagome that those feelings had fizzled out and slowly she found herself drawn to the very demon she had turned down time and time again. As fate would have it, he didn't seem to even notice her anymore.

Seeing the young woman he had grown close to over the years looking so helpless and confused, Miroku sighed at what he knew he had to do.

"It goes against an unspoken code between men to tell you this, Kagome," Miroku started, turning her head in his direction with renewed interest, "but what if I told you that I was certain Kouga is still at least attracted to you."

"And how, praytell, would you be certain of _that?"_ She questioned skeptically.

He rolled his eyes, having hoped she wouldn't ask. "Well, as you know I have a knack for detecting these things."

"And _what exactly_ makes you so certain?" she demanded again.

"Let's just say, when you're not looking, _he is."_

She glared, feeling as though the monk was being ingenuine. Kouga barely even breathed in her direction. She would have noticed if he looked at her in _that_ way.

"He's never been the shy type." She said dismissively. "Why would he stay quiet if he was attracted to me in any way? It's become pretty clear Inuyasha and I are just friends so I don't think its out of loyalty to him."

"I can't say for sure," Miroku admitted, stroking his chin and watching the wolf demon in the distance, "but I can assure you he _is_ at least attracted to you."

Kagome shook her head. "You're lying."

His expression fell in defeat as she stood up and turned to leave, too upset by the conversation to carry on.

As she was walking away, she heard the monk say from behind, "Am I lying now."

She froze and quickly whirled around, meeting Kouga's startled blue eyes for the briefest of moments. He quickly looked away but she was certain he actually had been looking directly at ger as she was walking away, but...

Miroku then stood up with a knowing grin. "He certainly likes the view as your walking away, especially in that tight _bathing suit_ you wear."

She flushed. "You mean he looks at my...?"

"Amongst other... _assets_." Miroku assured.

"How haven't I noticed?" she questioned more to herself than anyone.

"He seems particularly careful about timing." the monk explained, almost curiously, "Even more so than the typical male trying to ogle a woman. I wonder if there's more to why he hasn't pursued you since you've returned."

"There must be." She said softly, "Whatever it is, it must be a good reason. Checking me out hardly means he's actually interested."

"But perhaps you could persuade him?" Miroku suggested, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She scowled. "And how do you suppose I do that? _Oh hey, Kouga, I know we've barely spoken the past year I've been back but wanna be my boyfriend?"_

Miroku, a little confused by her wording, simply shrugged as he always did when she used strange terms from the future. "I was going to suggest you use the art of seduction. Women don't truly grasp the kind of power they hold over men. It's a shame. If I were a woman, knowing what I know now, I would have the world in the palm of my hand."

She huffed in disgust. "I'm officially _over_ this conversation!"

She turned again and stormed away.

"The offer stands if you change your mind!" She heard Miroku call from behind. "I'd be glad to teach you all I know!"

' _Miroku? teach me how to seduce Kouga?'_ She inwardly cringed. "As if!"


	2. The Proposition

Hey, guys!

So somehow my chapter got deleted halfway through and I didnt notice until I updated. So I apologize for the inconvenience. I'm going to have to rewrite the whole thing. Hope it's not too much of a disappointment. I'll try to update as quickly as possible.


End file.
